On the Wing of Fate
by volant au-dessus
Summary: Arya doesn't know how she can help save the world when she's always stuck on the ground. When a dragon egg appears in a meadow, Arya learns that being able to fly has its advantages and disadvatages: like a hyper little dragon.
1. Wonders in Ellesmera

**_(A/N Hi everyone! This is my first story that is going to have multiple chapters so please review!)_**

I sat in the large pine tree as I stared down at the bustling city of trees below me. Small critters chuckled and chirped as they hopped from place to place and the elves sang and spoke with them. I watched as the only elven children gently coaxed a small reddish brown deer out of the leafy foliage as it was attracted by the music of the people. I carefully slid off the tree branch and landed on the ground with a soft crunch. I could smell the pine needles and the sweet scent of wild herbs from the marketplace. My friends smiled at me and greeted me with their lilting voices as they spoke the Ancient Language.

I ran out in to the forest and made not a single sound as I dashed away from my home with anxiety. But where could I go? Where could I hide? Eragon would always find me, and I could never deny that he was the only one who could procure my love practically effortlessly and then more as he tried and failed. Or so he thought. I reached up and felt my ears, the sharp tips that tended to set me apart from humans. And then I thought of everything more. I was nearly a century old, while he was still a child. Yet every day he looked more like us. And I cannot deny that when the carriers of the dragon tattoo gifted him with the speed and agility of a true elf and healed his terrible scar, I was ecstatic. He became one of us truly then.

I ducked under some branches that hung from the canopy above and slowed my hunter's tread to a still. I was in a clearing no more than five feet across. The trees swooped their canopies above it and let in only one beam of pure light that illuminated a tiny pool. I studied the scene, knowing at once it was old magic, the like that hadn't been seen in years. In my ears I heard whispers.

_Welcome, Arya._ _We've been waiting for you, young one._

I was intrigued. The last time I was called young was many years ago when I was only twenty years of age.

_Yes, Arya. Come to us. Unite with your fate._

My… fate? This wasn't sounding good. I began to be afraid. Do I refuse and forever think that I lost the last clue that the riders left for Eragon and his new order? Or do I accept and find it is only dark magic that weaves its deadly tentacles into the heart and soul? I reached forward and walked to the pond.

I gazed into the depths where the sun illuminated a single green stone. Except I knew it was no stone.

_ Unite with your fate._

_ Come, Arya._

The calls of my ancestors were overwhelming, but I was sent over the edge when I heard the voice of the dragon itself as it softly murmured in its endless wait for his rider. His? There was no going back now.

I reached my hand into the water and grasped the egg that lay in its illuminated depths.

Green light was everywhere as the sunlight refracted off of its surface in slivers.

I closed my finger around the stone and ran back to my home as fast as I could.

**_(A/N What will happen? What will Arya name her dragon?)_**


	2. Irrevocable Vows

Arya woke up on a sunny morning with the egg cradled in her arms. She had spent all night staring at the egg, waiting for it to crack open and welcome her as its rider. She quickly came awake as the egg began to vibrate eagerly. Crackling echoed from inside the egg, and it became patterned with scratches as a tiny animal clawed its way out. Arya watched in awe as it erupted from its egg. It was a spindly little thing and she was amazed as it began to trudge toward her. The little dragon looked as if he was in a tragic storm and he waved his wings like he was being buffeted in the wind. He raised his muzzle and pulled back his lips in a lizard smile and coughed. He was… laughing? She placed her hand and his lithe body and erupted in lightning pain. When the electricity had faded, she pulled her hand away and gazed at the silvery mark of her palm that made her tied to the little dragon in an irrevocable bond.

_Arya?_

_ Yes, little one._

_ I'm older than you._

_ In an egg._

_ So what? I also have my parents' memories._

Arya was surprised. Weren't dragons supposed to act old and wise and strong?

_I __**can**__ still hear you._

_ Oh. Right._

Arya was nervous. This wasn't good. This dragon was nothing like Saphira.

_Who's Saphira?_

_ Saphira is one of the last dragons alive. There are three: Shruiken, Thorn, and her._

_ Where did they all go?_

Despite his age and intelligence, the dragon was youthful. And he knew the language of the humans; no teaching required.

_Yes, my parents were bonded with two dragon riders._

_ That makes sense._

_ Of course it does._

_ Are you being sarcastic?_

_ No._

The dragon looked guilty. Too guilty for her conscience. This was crazy! Weren't dragons supposed to be paired with someone perfect for them!

_Just so you know, I'm not offended at all. I find you extremely interesting, so I chose you. And you kinda looked like you needed me too._

_ But, why?_

_ I feel like I can explain this later._

Well, Saphira definitely was right about dragons being equal. They did what they wanted, that's for sure.

Arya sighed to herself, and stroked the spindly backbone of her emerald dragon. The bright leafy green eyes blinked slowly up at her. She was caught in his web and she knew it. As she already knew, there was no going back.


	3. Loving Ludicrous

I stared down at the little dragon. I really needed to give him a name. I was sitting on a wide porch overlooking the town below. The birds were high above me near the roost where I had sat only yesterday wishing for something like this. The day was hot and sunny beyond belief. The dry fabric of my red tunic chafed soothingly against my battle-ready hands. It felt weird, but I now knew that I couldn't fight in this war for a long time yet. There were two choices: prolong the war so we have another dragon rider or make me stay in Ellesmera to wait for my dragon to grow.

Oh, right. Names. I opened my mind to the little creature.

_Selena._

_ I'm a boy._

_ Right… Peridot?_

_ Still a girl's name._

_ Fine._

_ Anything else?_

_ Care to help?_

_ Nope. This is your job._

A name. What could I call him? He was a little joker. So maybe…

_Ludicrous?_

_ Huh. I like it. That was fast._

I sighed in relief. Ludicrous. Isn't that ironic.

_See your starting to sound like me already!_

Ludicrous chuckled in that weird way of choking. I decided that I was done pretending. I needed to tell my mother.

Queen Islanzadi was my mother, but we had never had a fairly stable relationship. I trudged towards her throne hall with my dragon curled against my stomach in my hands. I went quickly and everyone was hiding from the blinding sunlight in the cool insides of the trees. The smooth steps were sung from the roots of the largest tree in the village, and I stepped lightly to the door and entered.

Ludicrous cuddled against me and growled happily.

"Shh…" I whispered to him half-heartedly. Everyone would know soon enough. My mother was pacing at the end of the hall as she made the gardens around her bloom as she sang. Her voice was beautiful, and it reminded me of the days when I was young and the village used to sing me to sleep.

_I'm still tired._

Ludicrous complained with a sniff. Islanzadi turned, and for the first time in my life I was truly shy.

"Hello, mother," I said. She simply stared at Ludicrous. He glanced at her and then at me.

_Is it lunchtime yet?_

My dragon was a pain, but how couldn't you love him?

My Queen began to smile, and she walked over to me and picked up little Ludi.

She turned her matching green eyes to me.

"What is his name?" She held him close to her and ran her small fingers along his ears.

I smiled with her.

"Ludicrous," I said.

Gosh, you had to love him.


	4. Fantasies of Flying

Ludicrous was sleeping soundly on the cushion the villagers had knitted for him. It was ornate with golden threads depicting his ancestors and backed by red velvet. My dragon had been showered with gifts of all kinds and I, his rider, likewise. But most possessions we refused to accept because we reasoned, as Eragon had before us, that we simply couldn't bring them all with us when Ludi could finally carry me. Ludi was growing at an amazing rate and the elves agree that he is growing faster than Saphira. However, he almost dainty in the way he walks and flies. He was now the size of a horse, and the cushion would soon begin to be too small.

The night was rainy and dark as I watched Ludi; I thought about Eragon. Has anyone told him about Ludicrous? What will he say? I broke his heart, and I know I did, but I love him all the same. What good is it if all he thinks about is to protect me? I am no maiden in distress; I can care for myself better than he can sometimes. I sighed and reached down to the table for my cup of tea. The warm cup of tea heated my fingers and I enjoyed the delicious scent of the leaves. I slowly lulled my mind to sleep as I hummed a lullaby to myself and then fell asleep.

In the morning, I awoke from my pleasant doze, and laughed as Ludi snorted in his sleep. The sun was bright over-head, but it was slightly chilly. Fall seemed to be coming soon. I roused the little dragon and trooped down the steps as Ludicrous flew up through an opening recently created for him in the roof. The winding staircase seemed to breathe with the breezes that swept throughout the trees. I walked outside of my oak tree house to stand beneath the ledge woven out of the underlying branches. Leaves were twirling in the breeze and I looked up to see Ludi struggling in the wind as his wings were buffeted away from his body.

I scaled the side of the tree and leapt onto his back. He was very afraid and was spinning erratically. I held his wings in a healthier position, and he carefully glided down to the clearing below. Many elves were watching with worrisome looks upon their faces, but were comforted as we reached the ground. Ludi wouldn't stop shaking and I was shaken up myself so we trudged through the gale to the kitchens where the cooks of Ellesmera lived and worked. I snapped the cloth back and let Ludicrous in first and then tied down the curtain behind me. The wails of the ferocious wind died down. We sheltered there for a while, and we talked and laughed with other elves. The wind didn't stop for a long time, so Ludicrous and I slept in the corner with me under his wing.

I was amazed to discover that Ludi could now hold my weight and was excited at the prospect of flying. It wouldn't be long before we were able to join Eragon and begin the real lessons.


	5. Discovering Destiny

**(A/N I'm sorry that my chapters are so short, but I am going to try to update a little bit more nowadays as I am in writing camp :))**

Ludicrous was growing too fast for my liking and I tried to enjoy every moment of our time together before I knew we had to go face the war that had become the center of our lives. Every thought, every action, and every breath was to help the war against Galbatrox. Because if we couldn't defeat him with Eragon, then who could?

I found myself missing the silly but insightful ways that Eragon saw me and the way his innocent blue eyes uncovered my buried heart no matter how much I denied it. We couldn't be distracted now. It just wasn't the time for these things, so I made excuses. He was younger by many years; he wasn't as smart (what the lie); he wasn't part of my race. However, one thing separated us indefinitely: my mother. She was not the kind of person who would appreciate it if I fell in love with a much younger man, though she herself said he was wise beyond his years.

I was watching as Ludi flew energetically through the bright blue skies and heaved his wings through the pearl-white clouds and scattered their edges with the wind off his wings. He was so happy with his emerald scales that made him truly a part of this forest. I knew he would hate to leave. I remember once when he had wanted to explore a bit.

It wasn't long after he had been able to carry my weight for the first time, and we were just messing around a bit. I was enjoying this surprisingly, as my heart had been cold for so long until my little humorous dragon had come into my life. We laughed and laughed as we flew through the forest dodging branches and trunks as we sped through the compact copses of trees. Pine needles flew everywhere and soon he was prickling with the stems as they pushed out from between his scales. He shook with annoyance and let out a huff.

_Having fun, Arya? _The cheeky dragon pulled back the sides of his lips in an attempt to smile. I giggled at his silly appearance, and huffed at me again.

_More than ever before, Ludi. _I was half-joking, but mostly serious. He had lightened my life and given me someone who I could always trust, and always be with. This was an unbreakable bond.

Or so I thought.

**(A/N Donn donn donnnnnn what will happen? What could ever break the happy duo apart?)**


	6. Telling the Truth

She was sitting with her feet out in front of her in a clearing; once again she was straining her ears to hear the voices that had called her in the first place. Arya ran her delicate fingertips through the sparkling stream that ran over her bare toes connecting the pool to a distant river. She sighed a little to herself. Her little green dragon had gone hunting. The truth was that he really wasn't a little dragon anymore. She was sitting next to the little pool where his egg had slept for so long, and they loved to spend their time here. Mostly, she spent her days teaching Ludicrous the history of the races of Alagaesia. Ludi's favorite stories were about the dwarves. The first time Ludicrous heard one he was ecstatic.

The emerald dragon wrapped his scaly tail around his slight body and leaned his muzzle closer to Arya's downturned face.

"_Tell me another, Arya! Another!" _The green dragon's eyes shone as he begged for another "tale". To him, they were stories. To the rest of the world, they were the truth of the latest battles against Galbatorix.

She told him about Farthen Dur and the Beor Mountains. Mostly though, she talked about Eragon and Saphira's many triumphs.

Arya was tired of waiting here, and hiding until Eragon returned from the war victorious. Her mother had released her from the ambassador vows due to the urgent need to keep the riders alive. So now, Queen Islanzadi had forbidden her to leave. But Ludi could always just abduct her anyway. She shook out her motionless feet and they tickled like pins and needles. Arya began to pace. Back and forth. Back and Forth. She wiped off the pine needles that were stuck to her with the sticky pine sap.

"_Ludi?" _She knew she wasn't patient. As did he.

He felt her urgency through their link and her inexplicable need to fly.

"_I'm full enough anyway," _He choked a little in laughter.

She sighed, _"If you're sure…"_

"_I'll be there in a couple of minutes," _He promised.

Arya knew she needed to teach Ludicrous what the war really was. He needed to become one with her memories to help Eragon kill Galbatorix. It was their destiny after all.

The dragon pushed his wings up and down and created a swirling gust of wind that pulled Arya's hair back and flicked pieces of dirt into her eyes. The emerald dragon broke through the canopy, dispelling the dark illusions that had kept them there for so long. They weren't going to be kept here; not on here watch.

"_Kidnap me, Ludi. It is time." _Arya showed him Eragon, fighting a war alone as he believed he was the last free dragon rider. "_We must live on." _

The two memorized each other for the days above, and knew, then, nothing would ever be the same. Arya showed him all of the memories she had hidden from her young dragon in her quest to protect him from the outside world. Truly, no one can protect a dragon. A dragon protects itself.

She was dressed in a forest green shirt that was tight against her skin, but tough enough to withstand anything. Arya had been lying; she had known that this day was coming for a long time. From behind an ancient oak tree, she pulled a leather saddle elegantly molded to the precise shape of Ludicrous' back.

"_Arya…" _She felt him letting go of his childish desires for the first time. He was never one to beat around the bush. "_I'm ready."_

The raven-haired rider leapt with an agile grace upon the soft saddle and strapped in the large leather bags containing dried fruits and vegetables along with canteens of fresh water.

The dragon pawed the ground anxiously and pulled up some dirt and grass.

"_GO!" _Through their mind link their voices echoed and exploded outwards as he lifted his emerald wings above and down with a swift downbeat that shook the trees.

"_We're coming Eragon…" _


	7. The Heart to Heart

**Hey everybody **** I'm really sorry that it has taken so long to write this again… lol a lot has happened since I started this story so a summary for you and me.**

**Arya found Ludicrous and its time to find Eragon. Ludicrous is silly, cute, and crazy loyal and just "kidnapped" Arya. She's going to have to go deal with her mommy troubles later. This is their journey to Eragon and I'm going to try to make this one long for you guys **** This chapter is going to be a little weird because I switched to a first person point of view (I know it's bad writing, sowwwy).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Arya, an egg or a dragon. Literally or figuratively. Although I will be angry if someone names the green dragon Ludicrous.**

I've always wanted to fly.

It's cliché, I know.

But true all the same.

Especially when I see Eragon and Saphira.

I, Arya, Princess of Ellesmera, was jealous.

Not anymore.

The clouds are cold wisps of ice and float in the sky like magic. The sky is darker blue the farther I get from the ground. I've flown on Saphira before, but it isn't the same. I'm seeing and feeling what it's like to be queen of the sky. Right now, I'm with my dragon: Ludicrous. He _chose_ me. I'm smiling like a silly little girl.

And then I'm laughing. Gusts of wind break against my eyes making them tear up a bit, I'm LAUGHING.

But…the air hitches in my throat. Because as great as this is, I'm remembering Fäolin and the last time I really laughed.

Like waves my emotions roll inside me, Ludi turns his head and looks at me with one very scathing eye.

_Arya, stop being stupid. Fäolin didn't die so your heart could die with him._

Could Ludi be right? Am I being… unintelligent?

Ludicrous pulls me into his mind, swirling the bright blue of my world into the emerald and sepia tones of his. I see myself, eyes slightly vacant and my teeth chewing the edge of my lips.

_You need to let go, Arya. You can remember __Fäolin but still live your life. Why won't you listen to me?_

I remember this little dragon, this big dragon now I suppose, is older than me. Am I… wrong?

I named him Ludicrous because he was funny and cute and brought light to my life. It's not fun to be immortal. It's not glorious unless no one has ever died. And that isn't true of my life.

Is Ludicrous wiser than I am?

_Yep._

No sense of personal private mind here. And did you seriously just stick your tongue out at me? Really?

_Wisdom at its finest._

_Arya, just admit it. I'm right and you're wrong._

I'm definitely regretting my words now. _Wise? Pshh._

_Well, Arya if you're so sure. _He turns his head towards me, one huge green orb staring unblinking into my emerald eyes. _Let's ask Eragon._

Let's not.

My mind whirls. Eragon would be on Ludi's side that's for sure.

_Don't you dare Ludicrous._

_I will if you won't admit it. That or the fact that you have feelings for Eragon._

If I knew a swear that would translate into this infuriatingly boxy language of Algaesia, I would use it. Now.

_I do not have feelings for Eragon._

_You crossed your arms over your chest. That, dearest Arya, is a position of epic denial._

I violently imagine pulling his tail like a cat's. I know, it's unlike me. I blame Ludi.

_I heard that._

_You didn't hear that, smart one. You mind-read that._

_Same thing._

_Not really._

_I really like loooong flights; don't you, Arya?_

_Just lovely._

I know I'm arguing and I know it sounds like denial. But it isn't. Really. Besides, it wouldn't matter if I cared for Eragon like that anyway. He's a child!

_Arya._

_What?_

_Arya._

_What?_

_Arya._

_LUDICROUS._

_You have a very small amount of patience._

_Is that all you had to say?_

_Yep. That was my point._

Okay, so I have temper tantrums sometimes. So what? I have a right to be angry if I feel like it and I was provoked!

_Answer me this. Do you think of me as a child?_

_Yes._

He turns his head back and I swear, _swear_ he rolled his eyes.

_Do you think of Saphira as a child?_

I don't. I've always thought of Saphira as being wiser than me. It's one of those dragon traits I think. Another reason to get to Eragon, hopefully Saphira will rub off more on my dragon.

_Hmm… so what other reasons are there to get to Eragon, Arya? And why only Eragon?_

The earth shakes, or more accurately, my dragon laughs.

_I said Saphira too!_

_Okay._

_Exactly! Wait, what? Since when have you agreed with me?_

_I really don't, but I kinda felt like saying it so you might actually listen._

I sigh loudly. On purpose. _I'm all ears._

_Ew… but since you theoretically think Saphira is not a child, then it is safe to assume that you remember who she chose and who she bonded with?_

_That does not change the fact that he is a child._

_Saphira shares the essence of her being, her heart and soul, with this man. It is safe to assume that she has rubbed off on him. Or better yet, that he is kind and wise far beyond his years._

It's one thing to admit to yourself that you love someone, but Ludi doesn't listen to my inner turmoil that closely.

_So you do love him?_

Sometimes I underestimate his curiosity though.

_Yeah._

I, Arya, the picture of eloquence, said yeah. But it was only in my mind, it doesn't make a difference, right?

_You need to tell him Arya. Really, explain to me what is the real problem you have with the whole idea. He's a Dragon Rider; you're a Dragon Rider. All the things that come with it are the same for both of you: immortality, magic, and elven characteristics. _

_The problem is…_ I took a deep breath. _In a battle, I don't even remember where I am. I'm only their to protect him and Saphira, more and more so every day. But, I have you now and I have duties and I know Eragon hasn't been focusing on saving himself and Saphira enough! He focuses on me, Ludi! And it's bad and wrong and something is going to happen and he's going to get himself killed and then I'm going to be the one with the broken heart again! Where will Algaesia be then: one rider dead, the other broken?_

Is it wrong, when you love someone, to hurt them so that they cannot be hurt as badly?

Is it?

**(A/N Dunn Dunnn Dunnnnn. Again **** I promise it won't be as long to update this next time and pretty please, por favor, s'il vous plait, review?)**


End file.
